A Rainbow of Nightmare
by EnderEmpireGirlNeutron
Summary: This is a story where Rainbow became a nightmare cause of jelousy, anger and betreyal because of Mare Do Well then she knew that her friends was Mare Do Well even her own crush twilight planned this a certain nightmare came to her and controlled her using her to destroy equestria.


"I can't believe this! today is just miserable!" said rainbow knowingly her friends were Mare Do Well, even her crush was there as well. "Why would they do this to me? i thought they were happy for me!" rainbow had a mixed emotion of anger and betrayed she has never felt so betrayed in her life. Even her number one fan liked Mare Do Well.

"Rainbow..." said somepony. "Who said that?" ask Rainbow. "I know how you feel..." said somepony. "What do you mean?" said Rainbow still not knowing who she is talking to.

"You have a mixed expression of anger and betrayed its about that Mare Do Well am i right?" said somepony. "H-how did you know?" ask Rainbow.

"I have my ways. I have felt the same pain as you had, i can help you..." said somepony "How can you help me. I don't even know you." said Rainbow.

"Because i sense great power you have. You can even be much more powerful that princess celestia only if you combined with me." said somepony. "Really? But who are you? I don't recognise your voice from anypony in town?" ask Rainbow curiously.

"You must already know me for we have meet already when you became friends with your so called friend Twilight Sparkle, the one who planned this humiliation for you, wait isn't she your crush wow even your own crush planned this. And as you know i'm not some certain pony." said in the darkness.

Rainbow thinks for a moment until she now know who owns the voice.

"Wait...N-nightmare Moon?!?" shouted Rainbow shocked. "Before my name was nightmare moon but its just nightmare for now. And now i can help you to become much more powerful. Come with me and we can take your revenge, you can torture your so called friends for betraying you and help me take over equestria!" said Nightmare who now showed up.

"N-no! Why would i do that to my friends! And why would i ever help you taking over equestria!" yelled Rainbow.

"Rainbow dash, Rainbow dash, Rainbow dash, always so loyal but the others isn't even loyal to you look at them! Even Scootaloo look up to Mare Do Well now. I bet she would like Mare Do Well to be her new instructor in flying instead of you." said Nightmare

Rainbow now feels tears in her eyes she tried to hold it back it was just too painful knowing her own crush was the one who planned everything.

"I..." Rainbow grit her teeth and shook her head. "Fine! They made a mistake! Twilight made a mistake! And yeah I'm angry about it! But you know what? FRIENDS FORGIVE EACHOTHER!"

"heh... so loyal yet you got betrayed you let down your guard rainbow, now join me combine with and we will take over equestria!" shouted nightmare now trying to combine herself to rainbows body.

Rainbow tried to fly away knowing that she can't fight Nightmare alone she then got dragged by a the darkness her surroundings started to fade away into pitch black until she lost consciousness.

meanwhile at the mane 5

"Thank you for saving my townsfolk twilight its really nice of you." said the mayor.

"Oh its nothing Mayor Mare actually this Mare Do Well plan was just supposed to give dash a lesson for being to much of a show off" twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash? A show off but she's a savior of this town as well why would Rainbow Dash be a show off?" ask Mayor Mare.

"Well she was kind of such a show off on her becoming a hero

but she isn't acting like a true he-"

"But she's your friend!" cutted Mayor Mare. "But she was being to much of a show off ya'll should have noticed it!" exclamed Apple Jack. "She wasn't!" yelled Mayor Mare

"Didn't you remember she was the one who helped all of you to have cutie marks?!? Then why not help her on being supportive that she is saving the town!!" shouted Mayor Mare.

Applejack interrupted. "Yeah, but she wouldn't be quiet about it, so we thought we'd knock her down a few pegs."

The farm pony's comment drew Fluttershy's attention. " What do you mean knock her down? I thought we were trying to provide Rainbow with an example to follow."

"What?" Applejack asked back. "Look Fluttershy, you know how that girl is. She was being insufferable and needed to be taught a lesson."

The mayor held up her foreleg. "Excuse me, but...what do you mean by that?"

Applejack sighed and turned her attention to the mayor. "Rainbow was being insufferable over all them heroics for a bit long-"

"Long?" the mayor asked, some annoyance creeping into her voice. "What do you mean long?"

"Well you know, she did a few good things around town, but she was kinda milking the attention for a week after everything was done and it was getting a bit of a pain in the patootie," Applejack began to explain. "So we all got together than cooked up Mare Do Well to take all the attention away from Rainbow."

Fluttershy looked at the farm pony sideways with a frown to avoid their gazes meeting. "And give an example to her about how a hero should behave, right?"

"R-Right," Twilight agreed hesitantly.

The mayor's face darkened. "Are you telling me you stabbed your friend in the back, purposely sought to undermine her popularity, while building up your own through connections to me because you thought all the attention she was getting was ANNOYING YOU?"

Applejack frowned at the mayor. "Hey now it ain't like that."

"Then tell us how it is Applejack," Fluttershy said, not nearly as soft as she usually was.

"Look, all she did was save a couple of folks. Hay! I did that to them tourists!" Applejack exclaimed. "It ain't nothing for ponies to be getting all-"

"I'll admit that the foal who fell down the well isn't that much of a rescue," the mayor interrupted. "But I please tell me how many days of getting a pat on the back a baby's life is worth, how much gratitude should the children and grandchildren of those elderly ponies Rainbow saved should have." She reared up and placed her hooves on the table to glare at the orange pony sitting across from her. "Please tell me how grateful I should be for Rainbow Dash saving the life of my aunt!"

Twilight cleared her throat to get everypony's attention. "Look mayor-"

"No! You look Ms Sparkle! I don't know what you think you were doing. But what I think is that five very petty mares got tired of seeing their friend in the limelight, and decided to do something about it by doing their best to hurt her!"

"Okay, I may admit that we might have gotten a bit out of hand," Twilight said. "But Rainbow Dash needed a lesson in humility. Remember what happened when Trixie came to town? If it wasn't for her, then the Ursa Minor would have never endangered everypony."

Mayor Mare frowned. "I was under the assumption that two young colts were to blame for that incident, and they were given two months of community service for their actions. How was she responsible?"

"She told them colts about it!" Applejack declared. "If it wasn't for her being all bigheaded, then nothing would have happened."

Pinkie Pie raised a hoof, finally joining the conversation. "Um...excuse me but...I'm lost everypony. Why are we doing this again?"

"To teach Rainbow a lesson," Twilight explained simply.

"What lesson?" the pink pony asked.

"That heroes are humble," Applejack told her. "They don't need thanks."

"You mean thanks, like a town sponsored parade you all had a hand in setting up for yourselves?" the mayor asked.

"And why are heroes supposed to be humble?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Pinkie, look at us. We're heroes and we're humble."

It was then that Pinkie dove into the conversation. "Um...I'm not. I'm the best party pony in town, and I make sure everypony knows it."

"Ummm...neither am I for that matter," Rarity added with a frown as she looked down at the table. "Does this mean you're going to drive me out of business next, darlings?"

Twilight's muzzle bent in a confused frown and she looked over to Rarity. "I...what?" she asked. "Rarity, would you start talking sense? And why are you taking Pinkie's side now?"

"I think I'm talking sense for the first time in several days," she muttered before she shifted her gaze between Twilight and Applejack. "And when Pinkie Pie starts beating Twilight Sparkle in a logical argument, I think it's time to start listening to her side! Now to rephrase an earlier question, I want to know why you two talked me into helping you undermine Rainbow's image because she decided to act a little differently that the two of you!"

Pinkie leaned forward with a frown. "Was it because she was annoying you? Because if it was then...I better start looking out for an apple party pony trying to ruin me and...and...oh Dashie, what have I done?" the pony said as she became noticeably less pink and poofy.

"Hey now hold on just a darn minute Pinkie, you saved that balloonist when Dash missed her, not to mention that construction crew, and I saved them tourists, and Twilight saved the whole town!" Applejack exclaimed. "Mare Do Well did a lot of good!"

Surprisingly, it was Twilight who responded to Applejack. "But...umm, the correlation between our actions as Mare Do Well and our purpose for those actions isn't part of this argument," she said. "We made the costumes before the balloon happened after all."

Then she looked over to Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity. "I just...I...I wanted a reaffirmation of my own views because...her heroic archetype didn't correspond to the viewpoint I had," she looked down at the table with wide eyes. "Sweet Celestia, when I actually say it out loud..."

"Would someone please translate that into normal Equine?" the mayor asked.

"Twilight was mean to Dashie because Dashie enjoyed getting patted on the back for doing good deeds," Pinkie explained simply.

Suddenly alone in her argument, Applejack looked at the other ponies, who turned their attentions towards her. "Hey now wait a cotton-picking minute here! Don't ya'll be standing like a bunch of high horses, looking down on me! Rainbow had it coming!"

"Because she was different than you?" Rarity asked as she stepped away from the table and frowned at the farm pony. "Like I am? I thought we were able to get past things like that Applejack."

Applejack shot a glare at Rarity. "This ain't about your stupid frou-frou-ness Rarity!"

The white unicorn frowned. "And now the thing I've built my life around is stupid again," she said before heading towards the door. Before leaving, she turned back and glared at the farmer. "You know, I find it quite ironic that it turns out the Element of Honesty is the one we can trust the least not to stab us in the back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go rip the stitching out of several yards of purple fabric and write a letter to Princess Celestia explaining what I feels like when you betray a friend."

Applejack practically seethed at the comment. "Rarity! Get your prissy plot back here and-hey! Let go of me Twilight!"

"Why? So you can take this outside, and let the whole town see us like this?" the unicorn asked absently before she looked up. "I...I think we need to all go cool off."

Fluttershy looked over to Twilight. "What about Rainbow Dash?"

The unicorn thought for a moment. "Has anypony even seen her today?"

"I did," the farm pony grumbled. "She was just pouting on one of her stupid thunderclouds."

The mayor frowned. "Thundercloud? There's no rain scheduled for today," she mumbled.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "But that mean's she...she made a thundercloud?" the pegasus asked in a slightly panicky voice. "Oh...oh no. She...are you sure?" From the way her head was darting back and forth, neither pony knew who she was asking.

"Yes," both the farmer and the mayor said at the same time.

Next to Fluttershy, Pinkie's main deflated fully and she hung her head. "Dashie made it herself, didn't she?"

The last unicorn at the table raised an eyebrow. "Fluttershy, what's wrong? What do you mean Rainbow made a thundercloud herself? What's so special about that? Pegasi make weather all the time."

Fluttershy stared at Twilight for a few minutes, then shook her head. "No its...forget about it. Just...I'm going home."

"What?" Twilight asked. "I...I don't understand. What's going on? What's so important that Rainbow Dash made a thundercloud?"

"It means your stupid plan worked," Pinkie told them. "Now get the buck outta my house. I've got to plan a sorry party to cheer Dashie up, and ask for her forgiveness at the same time. Ones like that are always tricky."

"Pinkie Pie-"

"That's what my friends call me," the pink pony told Twilight, "and if you want to keep doing that. You'll go to Dashe's house tomorrow with me to explain everything before we get down on our knees and beg her not to hate us for what we did!" and for that twilight followed pinkie she will go to Dashe's house tomorrow and explaned everthing.

Twilight now regret what she had done she tought that it will just be a harmless lesson teaching her crush on just how to behave but it gone wrong.

what would Rainbow think of her now she have hurt her own crush twilight really like Rainbow for a long time now she just wish Rainbow would forgive her for what she have done.


End file.
